


light the dawn

by Dio Almark (dancingassassin)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gilgamesh being Gilgamesh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/Dio%20Almark
Summary: Waver Velvet returns to Fuyuki as the next Holy Grail War is looming in the near future. He has business to attend to with Kotomine Kirei. Gilgamesh decides to interfere.I needed an excuse to write Gilgamesh with older Waver. This is what resulted.





	

It had been nearly ten years since the previous Holy Grail War in Fuyuki. And Waver was loathe to admit that he had to travel there to make sure everything was being prepared. He wouldn’t be participating this year, no, he wouldn’t even be in the country during the war.

Just being in Japan brought back memories of the last time he had seen Iskandar. The bridge…watching Ionian Hetaroi disintegrate around them until they were back in Fuyuki and standing before the King of Heroes. Iskandar had asked Waver to be his retainer and of course Waver had accepted. Iskandar was his king then and always would be his king. Then he had watched Iskandar fall by Gilgamesh’s hand, bound by chains and already greatly wounded. Waver had expected to die as well, but Gilgamesh had spared him because of his loyalty.

While he’d lived in Japan for a bit after the war, each visit after that his affection for the country waned. Though he still appreciated the games.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked along the streets. Eventually he’d have to make his way to the church and talk to the fake priest, but he didn’t really want to yet. So Waver did as any mature and responsible twenty-nine year old would do – he wandered.

He paused for a moment as he glanced at the Tohsaka mansion. He knew that the young head of household was likely going to be participating in the war – that’s what the fake priest had told him. Waver wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about someone so young participating, but he supposed he’d barely been older than her when _he’d_ participated. Hypocritical of him to judge, he supposed.

Waver shook his head and continued on. He purposefully avoided the Matou home. He’d never found out who the master of Berserker was, but he could only assume that he’d died. But he knew of the rumors about that family and wanted to stay away.

Though…there was a prickle of something familiar in the air. Waver couldn’t quite place it, though. He shook his head, he was probably just feeling nostalgic for all that had happened while he’d been in Fuyuki with Iskandar. It was best that he just continue on, he had a long walk to the church. Over an hour, he figured.

So he continued on his walk. A lot had changed in those ten years, though he supposed that wasn’t entirely uncommon. A decade was a long time, change was bound to happen. But again, Waver found himself pausing. This time, he was by the Emiya residence. He remembered helping out a young girl, Fujimura. She lived near the Emiya residence – he’d only found out by chance that the other master lived there. He frowned at the sight of the residence, though. It was ill-suited for magecraft, that much he could say right off the bat. There was far too much open space.

But as he was stopped, there was that sensation of something _so_ familiar. It was the frustrating feeling of having the word at the tip of your tongue and being unable to spit it out, Waver simply could not figure out _why_ the feeling was familiar. Best not to linger when he was getting strange feelings. After all, who knew what types of people were hiding around in Fuyuki.

The rest of his walk was uneventful. The church, as usual, gave him a big case of the creeps. It felt unnatural and _wrong_. But Waver entered it anyway. He had business to attend to and he might as well get on with it, even if he really didn’t feel like dealing with Kotomine Kirei at all. The sooner he finished with everything, the sooner he was able to go back to London and get back to his work.

Waver frowned as he walked in a bit further. The church was empty. The door had been loud enough to allow anyone in the building to know that there was someone here. He started back toward Kirei’s office and grumbled under his breath as he did so. Perhaps the fake priest was hiding back here and busy doing whatever he did.

The feeling from before came back at a much greater intensity. Enough so that Waver turned and looked over his shoulder. His eyes went wide and he felt his heart stutter. It took a moment for him to exhale as he processed who was before him, because his mind refused to accept what it saw as truth.

“Now now…it’s rude to go snooping in places that you don’t belong, isn’t it?” The amused, almost lazy drawl, the grin etched across the man’s face. And that face, Waver knew he’d never forget it. It was smooth and flawless, refined in a way, with crimson eyes and golden hair. The King of Heroes.

“Im…impossible…” Waver’s breath caught again as he took a step back involuntarily. The war had ended; there was no way that Gilgamesh could be around. The servants all vanished when the war concluded. That’s _how things worked_. “You…can’t…”

“Oh? Do I…” Gilgamesh tilted his head as he took in Waver’s appearance – Waver could at least rejoice in the fact that he was _taller_ than the King of Heroes now. The grin grew wider yet. “My my…you’re the little boy retainer of the King of Conquerors, aren’t you.”

The tone in Gilgamesh’s voice was light, almost playful, but Waver knew that this was a situation that could turn ugly at any moment’s notice. And while he’d improved his standing and some of his skills, Waver was completely and utterly mediocre at magecraft. Gilgamesh would annihilate him before Waver could finish saying ‘Gate of Babylon’. “I am, yes.”

Though he resented being called a little boy when he was nearly thirty.

He had the distinct feeling that Gilgamesh had known who he was immediately. Especially since he’d had that sense of familiarity and something following him since he’d gotten into Fuyuki.

 “You’ve grown up, boy.” It was obvious to Waver that Gilgamesh could see that being called ‘boy’ irked him and that Gilgamesh was going to press that button as much as possible. “Now…why are you back here?”

Again, everything seemed so innocuous, yet Waver felt like he was trapped in a room with a lion. “Grail business. Surely you know the next war is starting soon.”

“Don’t treat me like an idiot, mongrel. Of course I am aware.” For a moment, the air felt charged, like a storm was about to start.

Waver couldn’t help but take a step back. His heart rate upped when he felt his back hit the wall. “I didn’t mean to offend. Grail business. I need to speak with Father Kotomine.”

The electricity in the air wasn’t fading and Gilgamesh’s expression was unreadable. If Waver had to guess, he’d say that Gilgamesh looked hungry. Between that and the lingering feeling that he was in the room with a predator, Waver want to get the hell out of there.

“Kirei is out.”

Waver was honestly surprised at the actually helpful answer. He’d thought that Gilgamesh would continue to toy with him. “Well, then I suppose I’ll come back later.” And with that, he tried to edge past Gilgamesh.

A hand pressed against the wall next to Waver; the move effectively trapped him for the moment. “After you came so far? Why don’t you just stay here and wait for Kirei?” There was blatant hunger in Gilgamesh’s eyes now. “We wouldn’t want me getting bored, right?”

The sheer destruction that could follow a bored Gilgamesh was enough to make Waver consider staying. Because he wasn’t going to be responsible for the King of Heroes going off and getting drunk or worse. “I suppose boredom does not suit you.” There was a tremor in his voice, one he was certain hadn’t been there since the _previous_ Holy Grail War.

“Such a smart boy.” Gilgamesh’s other hand rested on the other side of Waver. He felt like he was no more than prey for the heroic spirit – trapped and skittish prey.

Gilgamesh was close enough that Waver could smell the wine on his breath, as well as the faint scent of desert and what he could only describe as power. His younger self would have panicked. If Waver was honest with himself, there was a small panic response starting now if only in response to being _trapped_ with someone _very powerful._

“Perhaps…drinks?” Waver’s voice was trembling when he finally managed to speak again. Though, he suspected that Gilgamesh wasn’t seeking wine at the moment.

“…oh…perhaps there will be drinking.” He chuckled darkly before leaning in closer yet. There was innuendo there that made Waver’s cheeks flush in a way that didn’t befit someone who was nearly thirty. With Gilgamesh this close, he could see that the man’s pupils had a slit as well as the bold, vibrant crimson. Really, he could see the entirety of Gilgamesh’s unnaturally beautiful face. “You’re staring, boy. Do you feel you’re worthy of gazing upon me?”

Despite the fact that Waver had grown up and was no longer inexperienced, he felt his cheeks heating up even more. He averted his gaze mainly to hide the fact that he was blushing like a schoolgirl. “Didn’t mean to stare.” He really hadn’t, but he supposed it was _normal_ for a mortal to get struck by the beauty of a literal demi-god.

“Oh…but you _did_ stare, boy.” The playful tone was back in Gilgamesh’s voice – and Waver noted that it was far closer than it was before. The man’s breath was tickling against Waver’s ear. “Do you dare _desire_ me?”

His breath caught at the words and he brought his face back up. No, he was just aesthetically appreciating the other man – he didn’t _want_ anything from him. But as he turned his face so he could make eye contact, he found that Gilgamesh was scarcely an inch away from him. He couldn’t speak; he was frozen before the King of Heroes with his cheeks getting redder and redder.

“You _do_ …don’t you…” Gilgamesh didn’t wait for an answer.

An instant later, there were lips on Waver’s. The King of Heroes tasted of wine and his kisses were hungry – ones that hinted that he desired more. It took a moment for Waver to respond, but the closer Gilgamesh got to him, the more Waver found himself wanting more despite knowing better. But within moments, he was returning the kisses with the same fervor.

Gilgamesh let out a pleased chuckle before pressing closer yet and wedging one of his thighs between Waver’s legs. Waver gasped before he could stop himself, which gave the King of Heroes the chance to slide his tongue into Waver’s mouth. It was all he could do to keep up with the other man. Hands shakily came to rest on Gilgamesh’s waist, which only seemed to encourage the other man further.

He rubbed his thigh against the growing hardness in Waver’s trousers as he pulled back to breathe; Waver inadvertently _squirmed_ in response. “Hm…what’s this…” The grin on his face was nothing short of malevolent. “You do desire me.”

Waver opened his mouth to refute that, but Gilgamesh shifted his thigh again. The motion sent jolts of pleasure through his body and was enough to make him squirm again and pull Gilgamesh closer yet. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly to keep from making a sound. “Y…yes.” When he spoke, his voice was shaking and almost timid.

“Then you shall give me the adoration I deserve…and in return you will receive pleasure that you’ve never known before.” Gilgamesh claimed Waver’s mouth again.

The kisses were returned with heat and growing need, but instead of being pressed against the wall like he expected, he was dragged away. He stumbled along with Gilgamesh and fumbled with kisses until Gilgamesh pulled away to close and lock a door.

Waver’s chest was heaving already and he felt as though he was wearing entirely too many layers of clothing. There was a prickle of unease at the idea of being locked in a room with a heroic spirit, but he shoved that away. “…adoration?”

“Yes, adoration. Get on your knees and bow before your king.”

The implication was not lost on Waver.

But there was a hesitation. Gilgamesh wasn’t his king, Iskandar was and always would be. Despite that, he removed his bold red coat and flipped his long hair over his shoulders. Glasses were set to the side so they didn’t get dirty. He could feel Gilgamesh watching his every motion with an intent gaze. Even though he wasn’t speaking, Waver could feel that Gilgamesh wanted him to hurry up. The other man was seated on the edge of the bed with his legs spread just enough to allow a person between them. He got down on his knees and settled between Gil’s legs.

“You do know how…don’t you boy?” There was a mocking tone there now, one that made Waver twitch in irritation.

He shot the other man a glare before unbuttoning Gilgamesh’s trousers and tugging them down. He blinked in surprise when he realized that Gilgamesh was not wearing any underwear and that he was staring directly at the other man’s privates. Why he had expected him to wear underwear, he wasn’t sure, especially when Gilgamesh was basically hedonism incarnate. Waver felt fingers twine into his long strands of hair, a reminder of exactly what ‘adoration’ Gilgamesh was after. He finished pulling the other man’s trousers down and tossed them to the side before reaching to grasp Gilgamesh’s cock at the base. Waver closed his eyes and took just the head into his mouth. He found that Gilgamesh tasted…good…with an undertone of how he imagined lightning would taste if it had a flavor. Now that he’d had that taste, he craved more.

It had been so long since he’d given a blowjob, but yes, he did in fact know _how_. He knew he shouldn’t let Gilgamesh get under his skin, but those little jabs, the implications that he was so _young_ and _inexperienced…_

“So you…ah…” Gilgamesh toyed with Waver’s hair – it felt like the other man’s fingers were dancing through his hair. It was almost an affectionate action, one that utterly surprised Waver. “You _enjoy_ this act, mm, don’t you, boy…”

The last time he had done this had been with Iskandar, which had been more than a little difficult considering the other man’s sheer _size_. He took Gilgamesh deeper into his mouth and started bobbing his head. It _was_ something he enjoyed, if only for the reactions from his partner. There had been part of Waver that had almost expected Gilgamesh to not react, to be above that. But he was vocal in all sorts of ways. And for the moment, Gilgamesh seemed to be content to let Waver pleasure him at his own pace.

“Good…just like…mm…” Gilgamesh tightened his grip on Waver’s hair and subtly pushed his head down a little.

To Waver’s credit, he didn’t gag; he just kept sucking the man off. He could feel the shaking in his hips, the breathiness in his moans and words. Gilgamesh was close. Waver wanted to hear the King of Heroes lose composure and he most definitely wanted to be the one to cause it. So he sped up and attempted to take him entirely into his mouth, and tried to ignore that he was rapidly becoming aroused just from pleasuring another man. There were little, almost thrusting motions, as Gilgamesh sought more pleasure from Waver’s mouth. And he couldn’t help it, it made Waver moan around the other’s length.

“Such a…ah…needy little mongrel…” Gilgamesh chuckled as his grip on Waver’s hair tightened and his hips twitched further into Waver’s mouth. “You’ll get your reward soon enough.”

He shivered with anticipation. He wanted to taste the pleasure that Gilgamesh had promised. Waver gasped as Gilgamesh thrusted into his mouth again. The gasp trailed into a choked sound of pleasure. The more Gilgamesh took control, the more Waver lost his composure. His already heated motions became more desperate – almost needy – even more so when he heard Gilgamesh’s moans and pants. The only warning Waver got that Gilgamesh had reached his climax was Gilgamesh’s other hand gripping onto hair as well to pull Waver closer. Hot spurts of liquid filled Waver’s mouth as the other man rode out the final waves of orgasm. He swallowed down the slightly bitter substance and only pulled back when Gilgamesh’s grip on his hair lessened.

Waver shifted back and let his hands fall to his sides as he peered up at Gilgamesh. There was a flush across the other man’s cheeks, but more prominently there was a satisfied smirk. He knew he was red in the face and he knew that his own arousal was evident now. And he knew it was only a matter of moments before Gilgamesh noticed.

“An admiral display of adoration, boy…” Gilgamesh leaned down. Almost delicate fingers settled under Waver’s chin and lifted his face. “It is worthy of reward.”

The moment Gilgamesh touched him again, Waver felt lightning jolt through his body. Laughter ghosted across his face before Gilgamesh claimed his mouth again – this time a bit slower, but still maintaining the heat and desire from before. Waver moaned as fingers threaded through his long hair, he attempted to deepen the kiss more, but Gilgamesh pulled away before Waver had the chance.

“Now now…don’t get hasty…” Gilgamesh kept those fingers under Waver’s chin and pressed upward.

Waver took the hint and slowly got to his feet. His body was shaking from the intensity of his arousal and he couldn’t think of a time that he’d felt _this_ turned on by someone. There was something magnetic about the King of Heroes, something that continued to draw Waver in closer and closer and made him crave more and more. “G…Gilgamesh…” He wanted to kick himself for how needy and _young_ he sounded at that point. But he was almost past the point of caring.

Waver watched Gilgamesh’s smirk deepen as he took in his current state. “Hm…” Gilgamesh moved the hand that had been under Waver’s chin and trailed down his chest before settling it at the front of his trousers. Crimson eyes locked with Waver’s before deliberately stroking through the layers of fabric. Waver’s hips twitched and he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. “You served your king well, boy. Your efforts will be rewarded…” He paused and stared at Waver for a few long moments. “Do you desire me?”

Waver did, he really did. But saying it out loud was another thing all together. He’d never been good at vocalizing his sexual needs; it was one thing that _hadn’t_ changed in the last decade. He opened his mouth to attempt to speak, but at that moment Gilgamesh decided to stroke again. The words died and trailed into a low, breathy moan. “Gilgamesh…p…please…” Those seemed to be the only words he could manage right now.

The words were met with another teasing touch, one that only made Waver want him _more_. “Your king asked you a question, mongrel. Answer him.” Instead of the light, teasing touches that he’d been giving, Gilgamesh grasped him through his trousers.

Waver gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the long, _loud_ groan that came from him. “I…” He paused to try and breathe – to try and gain a little bit of composure. “I…d…do desire you.” Just saying those words had his cheeks burning and Waver ducking his head down a little. Again, it was primarily to hide that he was blushing so badly.

“Good…” Gilgamesh squeezed lightly before withdrawing his hand. “Remove your clothing and get on the bed. On your knees.”

The commanding tone sent a shiver down Waver’s spine.The moment Gilgamesh pulled back, Waver found himself aching for the man’s touch. He had to stop himself from trying to get close again. He exhaled slowly before he started removing his clothing carefully and almost methodically. There was a minor hesitation before he started unbuttoning his shirt. He’d grown up, gotten stronger; he was no longer the weak, scrawny young man who had stolen his way into the Holy Grail War. But there was no way his physique was anywhere on the level of a demi-god. He shook away his insecurities and stripped off his clothing.

A quick glance over to Gilgamesh revealed the telltale golden glow of the Gate of Babylon being open. Waver froze with his hands on the fly of his trousers. Gilgamesh glanced over at him and laughed. “My…what’s _that_ look for?” His tone was teasing, almost bordering on taunting. He held his hand out to the shimmering gold and pulled out a fancy glass bottle and a few small, square-ish packages.

Wait.

Had Gilgamesh just pulled _lube and condoms_ out of the _fucking Gate of Babylon?_ Waver knew that he had _wine_ in there, he remembered that from Iskandar’s impromptu, kingly drinking night. But _lube and condoms?_ Seriously? Waver was thinking that this was just some fever dream – that he’d arrived in Japan and immediately fallen sick and was actually holed up in his hotel room. The only thing that made him remember that this was, in fact, reality was the intense arousal that burned through his body.

“My treasury contains all the fineries of the world. Treasures of _all_ types.” Gilgamesh was naked now and eyeing Waver with barely concealed _hunger_ and impatience.

He supposed that made him feel less self-conscious. Waver let his trousers fall to the ground along with his underwear. He shot another glance at Gilgamesh before crawling onto the bed and settling onto his knees. If anything, the anticipation and the fact that he couldn’t currently see where Gilgamesh was made Waver more excited for what was about to happen. “I’m not sure how condoms and lubrication qualify as treasures, King of Heroes.”

Gilgamesh laughed, though the sound was less cruel than Waver remembered from all those years before. It was almost warm, amused even. “You do not think pleasure should be treasured? Perhaps you haven’t grown up at all, boy.”

Waver only knew that Gilgamesh was behind him from the warmth. “I’ve grown up plenty and you fucking know it.”

“Indeed you must have if you’re willing to talk back to me.” Gilgamesh chuckled as he pressed between Waver’s shoulder blades.

It was an unsubtle hint, one that Waver took in stride. He bent down and rested his forearms against the bed. Like this, he could hide that he was blushing more than he wanted to admit. Though, he had to admit that there was something a little unsettling about being completely vulnerable before _Gilgamesh_ of all people. It was something that should frighten him more, yet if anything, it made him more excited. It made him feel like his heart was dancing.

Waver shivered as fingers trailed along his spine before resting at the small of his back. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw Gilgamesh’s eyes roving over his body – his expression was tinged with admiration and something akin to nostalgia. The blatant admiration only served to make Waver’s cheeks turn a shade of red he was sure didn’t exist naturally. Gilgamesh seemed to be unaware of Waver’s staring this time and reached to run his fingers through the long strands of hair once again.

“You have beautiful hair.” There was a softer tone in Gilgamesh’s voice, not the haughty, arrogant tone that Waver had come to expect. Crimson eyes locked onto Waver’s and his expression shifted to being guarded. “You shall have your reward now, boy.”

Waver wanted to question why Gilgamesh had decided to do this, but his thoughts abruptly stopped when he felt a lube slicked finger teasing at his entrance. He bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound, but his plan was foiled as that finger slid into him. He gasped and closed his eyes tightly. It had been more than awhile since he’d been with someone, long enough that he didn’t really want to think about how long it had been. He’d had nothing but infrequent sessions where he’d relieved himself and that left him _very_ sensitive to Gilgamesh’s motions.

“Hm…it’s been awhile for you, hasn’t it, boy…” It wasn’t a question. Waver heard Gilgamesh hum before a sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through his body as Gilgamesh hooked his fingers just so.

“Y…yeah…” Waver tried to keep his voice even and in control, but another startling shock of pleasure coursed through him. A low moan left him and he tried to muffle it by tucking his face against his shoulder.

Waver moaned and shivered as Gilgamesh continued to prepare him. Each time he thought he’d gotten used to what was going on, the other man did something to make him squirm or moan.

“Such a needy boy…” Gilgamesh’s voice was dark as his free hand teased along Waver’s hips and thighs; he was touching everywhere except where Waver wanted to be touched the most. “What do you desire, hm?”

Unlike before, Waver was to the point that he didn’t _care_ that he had to say what he wanted. “I…” But before he could speak, a hand wrapped around his cock and gave a firm stroke. His hips jolted forward in an attempt to gain more contact. “I…want you to fuck me…” The words were shaky, but they were audible.

Fingers were abruptly removed from his rear, but that hand remained on his cock. “How bold of you.” Gilgamesh’s voice was back to taunting and teasing. That was only amplified when Waver felt hardness press against the cleft of his arse. “…louder.”

Waver was about to protest, but it trailed into something akin to a whimper when Gilgamesh rolled his hips. “I…I want you to fuck me…!” His voice was louder, much so. And it cracked, his pitch almost sounding like it had all those years ago.

“That’s better…your king needs to be able to hear you, boy.” The words were murmured directly against Waver’s ear. He rubbed against him again and stroked him at the same time. “One more time…and say _who_ you want.”

Waver was little more than putty in his hands. He gasped as he was touched and pressed back against him. “Please…Gilgamesh, just fuck me!” His voice cracked again and was shaking from his desperation.

“Much better.”

With a short laugh, Gilgamesh pulled back and moved his hands to Waver’s hips. Waver tried to move back to feel him, but Gilgamesh held him firmly in place. Soon enough, the tip of Gilgamesh’s cock was pushing against Waver’s entrance. Again, he was straining to try and get more pleasure, but Gilgamesh continued to hold Waver still. Gilgamesh slid in slowly and Waver couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. He trembled as Gilgamesh sank in as far as he could and merely stayed there.  Waver cursed under his breath and gripped tight to the fine sheets on the bed.

“F…fuck…” Waver groaned out as he adjusted. The other felt _damn_ good. He shifted a little and hissed. He wanted more, he really, really did. But he couldn’t get his mouth to form any other words at the moment.

But Waver didn’t need to speak, Gilgamesh started moving. The slightest of movements had shockwaves flaring through his entire body and it was becoming extremely difficult to keep his voice in control. He closed his eyes as he moaned and allowed himself to be pulled under by the sensations flooding his body. The weight against his back, the thrusts that sent sparks through his body, the nips and kisses that were bestowed upon his neck and shoulders, and the King of Heroes continuing to talk. His words were no longer taunting, but low and almost sultry and said close to Waver’s ear. Whispers of how Waver had shown proper reverence to his king, of how wondrous Waver’s gasps and moans were to his ears, and words that Waver didn’t understand as they weren’t in a language that he knew. All he knew was that those words pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

“G…Gil…” He tried to speak, but he couldn’t continue because they trailed into a breathy sigh.

“Hm…do you wish for more?” The pace slowed as Gilgamesh spoke, but didn’t completely stop. No, now his pace was torturously slow.

“Yes…” He managed the word as he pushed back against the other man – his way of urging him to go faster.

There was another dark chuckle as Gilgamesh shifted their position slightly. An arm wrapped around Waver’s waist with the hand resting on his hip, the other was around his shoulders. While he’d been at Gilgamesh’s mercy the whole time, this further emphasized it. To be so completely controlled, almost like he was being crushed against the bed, should have scared him. But instead of frightening him, it just served to make him squirm and let out a needy, desperate _whine_.

Gilgamesh might have said something, but Waver’s focus was on physical sensation; on how Gilgamesh’s hands seemed to make his skin feel like it was on fire in the best way possible. Stars burst through Waver’s mind as Gilgamesh started moving again. The pace was faster now, harder too, and Waver could no longer hold back the gasps, moans, or anything. And like before, Gilgamesh continued to speak in a soft tone that bordered on breathy. The words were hot against Waver’s neck and ear and intermingled with sighs and nips to that sensitive skin. Heat was building through his body and coiling low in his belly. Waver was close, close enough that his body was shaking with how much it craved release. There was another low laugh from Gilgamesh, one that was interrupted by a moan, before a hand wrapped around Waver’s aching cock and started stroking in time with the thrusts. It was too much – everything combined was quickly driving Waver to the edge and threatening to tip him over. As much as he wanted that release, he also wanted to last longer, he wanted this to keep going…

“So greedy…” Gilgamesh let out a breathy laugh as he nipped at Waver’s earlobe. “Come for your king.” It wasn’t a suggestion, no, Gilgamesh was _ordering_ Waver.

The tone alone sent a shiver down Waver’s spine and had him groaning. The order was accompanied by Gilgamesh’s movements becoming more insistent, harder, faster, everything. His voice jumped nearly an octave in pitch and continued to increase in volume. There was another command, more emphatic this time, before Gilgamesh bit Waver’s shoulder. Waver let out a strangled gasp of Gilgamesh’s name as he fell over the edge and waves of pleasure crashed over him. He could vaguely hear Gilgamesh groaning as he all but slammed into Waver as he hit his finish as well. His senses almost seemed to white out as his body tensed and he rode out his climax. Everything felt so far away and his body felt like it was soaring.

Waver slowly came back to his senses as his body came back to normal. His hips were still moving against Gilgamesh’s hand and his body was still shaking, though now he knew it was from the intensity of his orgasm. Gilgamesh twitched his hips forward one last time before stilling against Waver’s back. He whimpered at that final movement, everything was so sensitive still. But what struck him the most was how _drained_ he felt. Waver’s limbs felt like they were lead and he wasn’t entirely sure he could get up at the moment. His mind was stuffed full of cotton – it was a familiar sensation. It felt like his mana was completely spent.

Gilgamesh pulled away a few moments later, presumably to clean up. Waver couldn’t bring himself to move much. He only managed to adjust himself so his arms were in a more comfortable position and so he wasn’t lying in a sticky damp spot. He exhaled and turned his head when he heard Gilgamesh returning. Waver expected that he was going to be kicked out in short order…But he wasn’t. Gilgamesh settled in right next to Waver on the large bed. His fingers stroked through long strands of hair, alternating between twirling them around his fingers and combing through them.

Waver finally found his voice again after several long moments. “…mana?” He mumbled against his arms and sheets. _If he needed mana, why didn’t he just get it from his master…?_ But his mind couldn’t find an answer for that question, so it faded away moments later.

“You know servants require mana to maintain form.” Gilgamesh’s voice was hushed, a far cry from the arrogance that Waver had anticipated. And there was a hint of something else there that was hard to place, almost like affection, but tinged with sadness. “Hush now, rest. You need it…”

He couldn’t disagree with that, he knew he needed rest. It felt like he’d run a triathlon or six. Waver’s eyes slowly started to close as Gilgamesh continued to toy with his hair. That language from before, the one he didn’t understand, was being spoken again. But there was something soothing about it, something that was lulling Waver to sleep. His eyes drooped closed within minutes and he succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was some time before Waver woke up. He felt significantly better – his mind was almost entirely clear again. There was a silken sheet pulled over his nude form to keep him warm, but Waver found himself alone. He slowly sat up and the sheet pooled around his waist. A quick visual inspection confirmed that, yes, he was alone. He could no longer feel Gilgamesh’s presence either.

The room was the very definition of opulent, which was surprising only because they were in a church. Waver’s mind supplied that it must be Gilgamesh’s private room.

He slowly got to his feet expecting to have some soreness, but found that there was none. Waver stretched lightly before moving to grab his scattered clothing from the floor. Even though he wasn’t sore, he continued to move at a slower pace than usual. He might be feeling better and his mind might have been close to normal clarity, but he still felt muddled and drained.  And he wasn’t sure how his body was going to handle having so much mana pulled from him.

Waver frowned as he sat and buttoned up his shirt. He had to wonder if this had been some game to the King of Heroes, or merely just a way to get mana to maintain his form. He supposed it didn’t really matter in the end. Gilgamesh had gotten what he’d needed and Waver had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

He finished dressing and stood with only a minor wobble. He glanced around the room again; it really was beautiful and nicely decorated, especially in comparison to the starkness of the church. But his eyes settled onto a note sitting on the edge of the bed. Waver quirked a brow up, but tentatively took it into his hands. ‘ _Waver Velvet – should you find yourself seeking entertainment while you remain in Fuyuki, do feel free to come back for more._ ’ The handwriting was impeccable and the note was unsigned. Waver’s cheeks heated up again and he glanced around the room again – he almost expected that someone was going to be lurking and watching him. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d been referred to by his name rather than ‘boy’, or that he’d been invited _back for more_ , but Waver was flustered all over again.

He shook his head and moved to leave. The door was no longer locked and he let himself out and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted was that damn fake priest knowing what had happened.

“…Waver Velvet…how strange to find you in my church.” Kirei’s voice issued from behind Waver.

Waver silently cursed the fact that he was drained at the moment, he couldn’t sense anything. Even so, it was distressing that a man as tall as Kotomine Kirei was able to move as stealthily as he did. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. The priest’s eyes drifted down to Waver’s neck and partially exposed skin. He smirked and then made eye contact again. It was a very unsubtle way of informing Waver that he knew exactly what had gone on. Waver knew his cheeks were flushing, but he was choosing to ignore that fact. He’d just press on like nothing was wrong. “Grail business. Is now a good time?”

It wasn’t a good time for Waver, but that didn’t matter. He’d deal. He had business to handle. He swore he could hear that now-familiar dark chuckle in the air as he entered the priest’s office, but he shook it away. Everything was fine.


End file.
